Two halves of a whole
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Season two spoilers. Sometimes fate makes things perfectly clear
1. Chapter 1

Jumping into the Luke/Andy/Sam triangle with both feet. :) This is the first in a three story AU arc. This one will be about fifteen chapters.

Title: Two Halves of a whole  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sam/Andy  
Timeline: early season two  
Spoilers: everything is fair game  
Notes: Many thanks to Nika Dixon for the beta. mild swearing in this one

Sam Swarek hadn't minded doing the trade with Chris. Extra money was  
always a good thing. Riding solo was even better. He liked his  
colleagues but sometimes Sam just needed the solitariness of the  
squad.

It was an hour into his shift when the robbery in progress call came  
in. By the time Sam arrived on the scene he was the fifth officer  
there. It was a corner grocery store. Two story brick building, Mom  
and Pop type operation struggling to stay alive. Customers huddled  
under the green awning while the press were kept behind yellow crime  
scene tape.  
Pulling the squad to a stop Sam exited and spotted Oliver talking to  
an elderly woman a few feet away from the other customers.

"Hey."Sam greeted. "What have we got?"

Oliver looked back at the elderly woman with a gentle smile. "Ma'am  
will you excuse me for a minute?"

"Of course, dear."

"Dear."Sam teased as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I was going to call you but I just found out when I got here."Oliver  
began grimly.

"What?"Swarek asked not liking at all the look on his friend's face.  
"This is a typical robbery isn't it?"

Shaw shook his head. "There was an off duty cop inside when it went  
down. Robber was a teenage drug addict wigged out of his mind. She  
talked him down...saved these people from becoming hostages."

It took a minute for the neighborhood to click for Sam.  
Several long precious seconds for him to dig out memories of Andy  
babbling about her new place that he'd been trying to block out.  
This was her neighborhood.  
Her new neighborhood with Callahan.  
Mentally Sam went over the duty roaster for the day...she'd been off.  
Shit...

Sam looked from Oliver back to the grocery store with the shattered  
front window then to the ambulance a few squad cars over. His heart  
started beating overtime.  
She had to be okay.

"McNally's the hero cop?"Sam asked fighting to keep his emotions in  
check. "She hurt?"

Oliver held out a hand. "It could've been a lot worse, Sam..."

Swarek turned on his heel and stalked to the waiting ambulance. With  
each step Sam's anger grew. He couldn't believe Andy would take on an  
armed drugged out robber on her own.  
Hadn't he taught her better?  
Sure he'd said there were times to break rules.  
Not like this.  
You had to weigh all your options and then jump in with both feet not  
head first.

Peeking into the open ambulance Sam's anger deflated instantly. His  
heart clenched painfully seeing Andy sitting on a gurney flanked by  
two paramedics.  
Andy's face was pale and scratched. White gauze was wrapped around the  
top of her head. sharp dark bruises starting to appear on her neck.  
Her white t-shirt was stained with red. There was blood splattered  
from the right ear down to her collar bone.  
Enough for Sam to have a chilling moment of Deja Vu

"Jesus, Mcnally."

Andy opened her eyes as the paramedics continued to apply bandages.  
"It's not as bad as it looks."

"Looks pretty bad from here."

"My fault."Andy stated wincing as the female blonde paramedic dabbed  
antiseptic to a cut on her right cheek. "I didn't see him reach for  
the wine bottle."

Sam's gaze dropped to the stain on her shirt. "Red wine, was it?"

The Hispanic male paramedic nodded as he followed Sam's gaze. "Yeah,  
that's mostly wine."

Mostly...damn...

Sam closed his eyes briefly "McNally..."

"Don't yell."Andy pleaded. "I couldn't let those people get hurt."

Gently Sam reached out and touched a clear spot on Andy's left cheek.

The blonde paramedic cleared her throat. "We're going to take her in..."

Andy shook her head cringing at the movement. "I'm fine."

"Like hell."Sam countered. "Don't argue, McNally. Go, I'll be right behind you."

Stepping back Sam watched as the male paramedic hopped out and closed  
the doors and headed for the driver's side. After the ambulance pulled  
away Sam took off for his car.

* * *

Sam knew how serious head injuries were. He'd seen his share of car  
accidents and bar fights to know that a concussion was nothing to  
shrug off. Leaning forward on the drab gray sofa of the waiting room  
Sam rested his folded hands on his knees. Andy was currently  
undergoing a CT scan to make sure there wasn't any bleeding in the  
brain.  
He wanted to throttle the robber for causing Andy any kind of pain.  
But that would wait...Sam needed to be here.  
Needed to know she was okay

Funny how things turned out. The woman who had arrested him and single  
handedly blew an eight month undercover operation was the one person  
he couldn't picture his life without.  
Sam stared unseeingly at the coffee table littered with outdated  
magazines. His mind was going places he didn't want it to.  
Or more correctly wasn't ready for.  
However fate sometimes took control and made things perfectly clear.

Andy had far too many close calls for his comfort the last couple  
months. Sam still had nightmares of her getting shot at the concert.  
He knew more than anyone that Andy was a good cop and could handle  
herself and had saved his ass on more than one occasion.  
It was just every time she was in danger or hurt his heart leapt into  
his throat.

Sam had thought he was content with Andy's friendship.  
Work relationships were always complicated.  
She seemed happy with golden boy so Sam had tried to put Andy in the  
friend category.  
Tried and failed.  
He remembered clearly how she had looked against his pillow the night  
of the blackout.  
How she'd felt in his arms.

Now as Sam waited for a doctor to appear with news he realized all he  
wanted was a chance.  
A chance to make Andy happy.  
Just a chance that was all he was asking for.  
If Andy truly wanted forever and a picketed fence with Callahan he'd respect it.  
Sam knew there was something tangible between them.  
Something she'd have to deal with.

Andy and Luke weren't married yet.  
There was still time  
All Sam needed now was to know Andy was going to be okay.  
Then he'd convince her to listen to her heart and not her head.

Sam laughed silently.  
Brave words.  
He was scared enough for both of them. He'd never put his heart on the  
line before.  
Not like this.  
Whatever this was between he and Andy it ran deep.  
Sam knew she fit into his life like nobody had before.  
He just had to hold onto that and ride out the battle to come.

* * *

It was another half hour before a red haired woman in her forties

wearing a white lab coat appeared in the waiting room doorway.

"Are you here for Officer McNally?"

Sam stood and nodded. "Yes."

"I'm Doctor Turner. The CT scan came back clear but she does have a  
concussion and a couple bruised ribs. I'd like to keep her overnight  
for observation."

Relief washed over Sam and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd  
been holding. "Thanks,Doc."

A blonde nurse in her twenties poked her head into the waiting room.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but Officer McNally's trying to check herself  
out AMA."

"She has a serious head injury she needs to stay."

"I've tried telling her that."

"I'll talk to her."Sam promised and stepped past the two women into the hall.

Sam stepped into the exam room to find Andy halfway off the bed.  
"Where are you going?"

"Home."Andy replied as she got both feet on the ground and instantly wobbled.

"Have you called Callahan?"Swarek asked as he quickly closed the space  
between them and got a grip on Andy's right arm.

"No."

"Why?"Sam asked with surprise as he gently ushered her back to the bed.

"Luke's out of town...his father's sick. I didn't want to worry him  
over nothing."

"This isn't nothing."Sam protested as he gripped both her shoulders  
forcing her to look at him.

"Sam, I'm tired and hurt and I don't want to stay here."

"You're in no shape to be by yourself."Swarez stated as he placed a  
hand under Andy's chin

"Sam..."

It broke his heart to hear the weariness and pain in her voice."How  
about this? You let them take care of you and I'll stay with you  
tonight. I'm sure if you play nice they'll release you in the  
morning."

Andy nodded. "Okay."

Sam stepped back. "I'm going to go tell the Doc. Don't go AWOL on me."

"Funny."McNally replied as she gingerly eased herself back up on the exam bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Many thanks for the reviews. :) Also thanks to those who caught my typo on Sam's last name in the first chapter it has been fixed. :) Sorry about that….should've proof read it more carefully and not put it up in such a hurry.

Title: Two halves of a whole  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Andy/Sam  
Spoilers: Everything is fair game  
Notes: Mild swearing

"If we let you stay we're going to need your help."Doctor Turner said as she and Sam stood by the nurses's station.

"Anything."

"We're going to wake Andy every few hours to check her recall and vitals. I need you to keep her alert for at least ten minutes before  
she goes back to sleep."

Sam ran a hand along the back of his neck. "She's not going to like that."

"Most patients don't; it makes for a long night. But we need to make sure there were no lasting affects from the concussion."

"Thought the CT scan was clear?" Swarek asked with a frown some of his anxiety coming back.

"It was but head wounds and brain injuries in general are tricky. Everything so far is good I just like to err on the side of caution."

"I'll help however I can."Sam promised.

"Good."Doctor Turner replied with a smile. "I'll let the staff know you'll be staying."

"Thanks, Doc."Sam acknowledged as he pulled out his cell phone.

Time to update the brass.

* * *

Andy did not remember being moved to a private room. The only things she was aware of now were that the room was dark, she was lying down on a bed and the pain in her head was down an octave.  
But then she hadn't tried to move it.  
And right now it wasn't on the agenda.  
Sleep didn't require movement.

Just as she slipped into blessed oblivion Andy felt a gentle hand on  
her arm. She smelled a familiar cologne

"Sam..."Andy whispered. "Sleeping..."

"I know...I'm sorry but we gotta do another vital check. You didn't do very well with the first one."

First one?

Andy opened her eyes and saw Sam sitting in a chair hovering over her.  
Brown eyes worried. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine."Sam replied. "What's your Dad's name?"

"You know that."Andy answered as she snuggled back against the pillow.

Sam grinned. "Humor me."

"Tommy."

"Good. Next question...Gail's boyfriend is..."

"Chris."

"That's my girl."Sam acknowledged as he settled back in the chair releasing his hold on her arm. "One more question then you can sleep."

"Sam..."

"One more I promise you're doin' great. What did you and Kate talk about before the shooting?"

"Hot chocolate."Andy whispered just as sleep claimed her.

* * *

Sam glanced at Dr. Turner as she looked at Andy's vitals she had taken during Sam's questions. "Better?"

The red haired woman nodded. "Yes. We'll do another check after midnight."

"Okay."

"There's a fresh pot of coffee at the nurses's station."Turner replied as she left. "Help yourself."

"Thanks."

Sam stood and gently pulled the blanket back up over Andy's shoulders.  
Not being able to resist Sam tucked a stray hair away from Andy's face  
and behind her left ear. His gaze lingered briefly on the bandage  
still wrapped around her head. He turned the bedside light off and  
settled back into the chair.

"_Sam you know training officers and rookies can't...'__  
_  
Oliver's warning echoed through Sam's thoughts as eleven o'clock  
rolled around. that night seemed like a lifetime ago. He could still  
see Oliver trying to be stern even with how exhausted he was.  
Sam shook his head.  
Of course he had known that rule. That was what had made the flirting  
so much fun.

Sam had to come up with questions for the next check but his mind was  
jumbled. Jumping from one random memory to the next. The only  
connecting factor between them was they all dealt with Andy on some  
level.

_'There's nobody I'd rather go through that door with. Nobody.'__  
_  
She'd been terrified on that drug buy and still put the pieces  
together fast enough to save his life. Even looking drop dead gorgeous  
in the trashy dress.  
Sam never told her that.  
Even though the cover had been a perfect opportunity. Could've told  
her she was beautiful and shrugged it off.

A throat clearing dragged Sam back to the present. He'd been so  
engrossed in thought he hadn't heard the door open. Squinting against  
the light from the half open door Sam turned in the chair.

"Epstein? It's past visiting hours."

The rookie stepped into the room and quietly shut the door behind.

"Sergeant thought you might want to get some sleep."

"I'm good."

"I can sit with..."

"She has a concussion."Sam stated. "Have to wake her every couple of hours."

Dov looked at the still form of his friend his gaze transfixed on the  
large bandages.

"She'll be okay."Sam assured the younger man."Tell Best I appreciate  
the offer but I've gone on less sleep."

"Okay."Epstein replied softly as he opened the door. "Can you  
call me when there's an update on her condition? Everybody's worried."

"I will."Sam promised with a nod."Tell them Doc says she's doing good.

Relief visibly shown on the younger officer as he exited the room.

"I'll tell them."Dov promised." Glad she's doing better. Good night."

"Night."

Once the door closed Sam leaned back in the chair and watched Andy sleep.

_'Trust me you're not my type.'__  
_  
He'd said that to Andy in the early days. It'd been true. Still was.  
She'd made him rethink what his type was when the attraction between  
them became tangible. Sam hadn't pressed things then because it was  
just flirting. They both had known where the line was.  
Until the blackout.  
Sam winced as he remembered Andy's face when he'd told her that night  
was what it was.

Hard truth was he'd been trying so hard not to think about it. Safest  
option had been to push her away.  
Straight to Callaghan.  
Now he wanted to take that moment back.  
But life didn't work that way.  
There were no do-overs only second chances.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews :)

Title: Two halves of a whole  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Andy/Sam  
Spoilers: all  
Notes: Mild swearing

Andy was released from the hospital at ten o'clock the next morning. She knew it was hospital policy to be escorted out of the facility in a wheelchair but Andy still hated it. She still shouldn't be this weak.  
It was just a blow to the head.  
Not like she had taken a bullet or anything.

With grim determination Andy did make it into the passenger side of Sam's truck with no assistance. Even though her former training officer was standing mere inches from her. Waiting to catch her if she lost her balance.  
She slowly sat down and buckled the seat belt. Andy winced as Sam shut the door the sound and vibration causing her head to throb.  
Andy reached up and pulled down the visor and looked in the makeup mirror. The large bandages around her head had been removed that morning. She still had a medium sized one on the back of her head where they had put in the dozen dissolvable stitches.  
Putting the mirror back up just as Sam climbed into the truck.

"Thank you."McNally said softly as she settled back against the seat.

"Don't have to thank me."Sam replied as he pulled away from the curb and out of the parking lot. "It's what friends do."

* * *

"I'm not going to fall over."Andy protested as they reached her condo. Sam still had a firm grip on her right arm.

"Could've fooled me."Swarek replied as he put her keys into the door and guided Andy inside.

"Do you want the couch or the bed?"Sam asked as he kicked the door shut.

Andy glanced at the comfy blue stretch sofa then looked down the hall towards her nice soft king sized bed. Then she realized Sam would probably have to help her get into said king sized bed and that would lead to having to explain to Luke why Sam was in her/their bedroom.

"Couch."Andy replied as she shook off Sam's protective hold and walked to the sofa. "There's a quilt and extra pillow in the lien closet. Second door on the left."

Sitting slowly onto the couch Andy couldn't help but wonder why her life seemed to always get more complicated.  
Part of her didn't want Sam here.  
The other part didn't want him to leave.

* * *

As Sam retrieved the items from the lien closet he tried not to show how uncomfortable he felt. He hadn't thought being in Andy's new place would be weird.  
After all it was Andy's home.  
But it was also one she shared with another man.  
A place Sam could never afford even with a combined income.

Returning to the living room Sam found Andy already sound asleep. The pain meds having finally kicked in. Walking over Sam covered Andy with the patchwork quilt and gently placed the pillow under her head.  
Sam allowed his right hand to linger and gently caress her left cheek. The bruises on her neck were sharp against the white pillow. Sam felt his anger surface and he pushed it back.

Sitting down on the corner of the coffee table Sam recalled the telephone conversation with Oliver the night before. The long first hour that Swarek had been trying to find out what had happened. Through witness reports Oliver had been able to piece together Andy's story.

There had been a dozen people in the store counting the clerk and the robber. The clerk had given him all the money in the register insisting that was all the money available. The bank deposit had been made the day before.  
The robber hadn't believed the clerk didn't have access to the safe. That was when the window had been shot out and a female customer fainted.

Andy never identified herself as a cop.  
Not until the end.  
She pretended to be a nurse who could get the kid into a rehab program. Sam had smiled at that. A little bit of pride surfacing to know she'd come up with a way to gain the robber's trust.

According to Oliver the thief had started to round up the customers and herd them toward the freezer. But not before demanding everyone's purse, wallet and jewelry. An elderly woman had refused to give up her wedding ring. That was when Andy stepped in and tried to sidetrack the robber with a silver necklace she had.  
By that time the teen robber was starting to feel the affects of drug withdrawal and became agitated. Andy tried once more to calm him down but the kid was tired of talking.  
He wanted everybody's jewelry.

The elderly woman stood her ground. The thief flipped out and started yelling gesturing widely with the rifle. He lost his grip on the weapon and it hit the floor. Andy dove at the kid and kicked the rifle out of his reach.  
The teen got up faster than Andy could compensate for.  
He grabbed her in a choke hold. She kicked and elbowed him until she broke free.  
That was when the bastard grabbed the wine bottle and smashed it over Andy's head. She'd been unconscious and vulnerable when the clerk a university football player tackled him and held him until backup finally arrived.

Oliver had told Sam that when he first saw Andy she was sitting on the floor in a circle of red. Glass was everywhere. It had taken her a few minutes to recognize Oliver and remember where she was and what had happened.  
All normal signs of a concussion but it'd scared the hell out of Oliver.  
And Sam as well.

Stepping back into the kitchen Sam pulled out his cell phone and hit a familiar speed dial. Oliver answered on the fourth ring.

"Hey, how is she?"

"Just got her home. She went right to sleep."

"Those pain drugs are good."Oliver commented as he stepped out the front door of his house and headed towards his car.

"You have time to do me a favor?"

"Got some things to do before I start shift but I can make time."

"I need a laptop and a change of clothes from my locker."

"Isn't Callaghan supposed to be babysitting?"Oliver asked as he started the car and backed out of the driveway.

Sam shook his head. "Andy didn't call him and made me promise not to. She doesn't want to worry him while he's out of town dealing with a sick father."

"I'll stop by your place and get you two changes of clothes."Oliver replied knowingly. "Spare key still in the same spot?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Anything else?"Oliver asked.

Sam opened the fridge. "Probably a small grocery run….there's not much in the fridge since she obviously didn't finish that errand."

"Text me the grocery list."Oliver said solemnly. "Give me an hour."

"Thanks, owe you."

"Least I can do. See you later."

Sam shut the phone off and closed the fridge door. He looked back at Andy's sleeping form. Nobody thinks going to the grocery store will get you killed.  
Nobody thinks twice about crossing the street or getting into a car.  
That would be living in fear…..can't prevent everything from happening.  
It was ironic to Sam that with everything he and Andy dealt with on the job every day that she would nearly die on her day off.  
In a grocery store in broad daylight.  
Sam sighed as he leaned against the kitchen counter. It made him wonder if they were doing any good during the eight hours a day they put on a badge.


	4. Chapter 4

This story is going to be shorter than I expected. Probably around ten chapters instead of 15. Thanks as always for the reviews and story alerts. :)

Title: Two halves of a whole  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Andy/Sam  
Notes: Mild swearing

Andy awoke to the smell of food cooking. It took her groggy senses several seconds to identify chicken.  
Chicken and a vegetable. Possible asparagus?  
Opening her eyes Andy sat up. She instantly regretted the fast movement as everything spun.  
Footsteps moved quickly from the kitchen and strong hands gripped her shoulders.  
Sam.

"Hey...easy."

Andy squeezed her eyes shut as the pain in her head intensified. "Ow."

"I'll get the pain meds. Sit tight."

Like she could move.

"What time is it?"

"Almost seven."Sam replied as he retrieved the medicine bottle from the kitchen counter and got a glass of water.

"At night?"

"Yeah and still the same day in case you were wondering."Sam added as he returned to the living room.

"Thanks."Andy said softly as the pills were pressed into her right hand and the glass into the other.

Andy swallowed the pills and drank half the glass of water.

After a moment Sam took the glass from her. "Better?"

"Yeah."Andy acknowledged and slowly opened her eyes meeting Sam's concerned gaze.

"Things still spinning?"

"No."

"Good. You hungry?"

"Starved."Andy replied as Sam stood. "Whatever you're cooking smells wonderful."

Sam placed a gentle hand on Andy's right shoulder. "I don't think your stomach is up for that yet. Want soup and toast?"

"Sounds good."

"Rest."Sam ordered as he went back to the kitchen.

* * *

Andy settled back against the pillow. When only mild nausea came with the movement she took that as a good sign. The sight of Sam in her kitchen was strange.  
Especially since he was moving around it like he'd been here for years.  
Andy didn't miss the concerned glances he shot her when he thought she wasn't looking. For all his cockiness and machoness Sam could be very sweet.  
Some woman was going to be very lucky to have Sam Swarek as a husband.

Andy stilled at that thought. Funny, until recent events she'd never  
considered Sam the marrying type. He seemed content to enjoy the  
bachelor lifestyle. However, the way he was taking care of her now.  
Plus the way he'd always had her back even after her training period  
was over showed a side of Sam she found endearing.  
Yes deep down Sam had the makings of a good husband.

A sigh escaped Andy she wasn't sure why she was thinking about Sam and  
marriage. After all she was living with a perfectly good sexy man. A  
man who loved her. Andy thought she loved Luke. Of course she did  
that's why she agreed to marry Luke, wasn't it? What two people in love  
did?  
If the pain meds were making Andy admit hard truths she'd admit that  
she cared for Luke deeply but he never made her heart race.  
Only one person did that and he was currently fixing her toast.

Andy stared up at the ceiling. None of the heart racing stuff mattered  
in reality. It was clear that Sam had gotten past whatever attraction  
there had been between them. Hadn't he? She recalled clearly the look  
on Sam's face after she'd been shot. Then after when he'd pulled her  
behind the communications truck. Andy had tried to reassure him that  
she was fine. The way Sam had looked at her took her breath away. It  
was if he hadn't truly believed she was okay until he touched her.

"Chicken noodle or beef vegetable?"Swarek called from the kitchen  
jolting Andy from her thoughts.

"Chicken."Andy answered after a beat.

Andy watched Sam fix her dinner. Maybe once she was strong enough to  
sit up without the world spinning she and Sam would talk.  
Really talk.  
Especially about things they were pretending weren't important.  
Like making your heart race and who you committed your life to.  
The pounding in Andy's head returned along with the guilt. Luke had  
been so good to her. She really should just accept things for what  
they were.  
Talking with Sam about where they stood Andy would probably end up  
looking like a fool and losing a solid friendship in the process.  
Memories of the blackout made Andy realize the risk was worth it.  
She had to know before she committed to Luke any further.

* * *

"The Mayor's probably going to give you a medal."Sam stated twenty minutes later as he placed a wooden tray on the coffee table.

"What?"Andy asked as she gingerly scooted to the edge of the sofa.

"You're a hero."Sam explained with a grin."And it's all over the news."

Andy nearly choked on the spoonful of soup she'd just taken. "It is? Crap."

Sam handed her a napkin. "Commendations are a good thing, Andy."

"Not that, the press. I don't want Luke finding out that way."

"Afraid he'll come home?"Sam countered.

"No, it's just that his Dad needs him."

"And you don't?"

"Not for this...I'm being well taken care of."

At Sam's raised eyebrow Andy instantly wanted the words back. Maybe  
the conversation couldn't wait after all. Maybe they'd have to deal with the proverbial pink elephant in the middle of  
the room now. Putting it off wasn't going to make it any easier.  
Taking a deep breath Andy reached for Sam's hand and pulled him down  
onto the sofa next to her.

"Sam, this may seem out of left field, but we need to talk."

Swarek nodded solemnly. "Yeah, we do."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for all the reviews. Means a lot especially since I'm new to RB. :) Warning: sappiness ahead I'm a hopeless romantic. :) This isn't the end even though it comes across that way…..we still have to deal with Luke. Enjoy :)  
Also any funky formatting issues I fully blame on Google Chrome it doesn't seem to like ffnet.

Title: Two halves of a whole  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Andy/Sam  
Notes: Mild swearing

"Sam, this may seem out of left field, but we need to talk."

Swarek nodded solemnly. "Yeah, we do."

Andy blinked in surprise she hadn't expected him to agree.  
Actually she hadn't expected him to realize there was something to talk about.

"Wow, I must've really got hit hard. It sounded like you agreed with me."

Sam smiled briefly. "I did."He turned and met Andy's gaze. "Just not tonight. You've been through a lot and…"

"Not thinking clearly?"McNally finished quietly. "Actually I think everything is having the opposite affect. But if you're not up to…."

Sam reached over and lightly touched her right hand. "I'm just going to make sure everything's off in the kitchen. Eat some more soup."

How could he be so calm? Andy wondered as she dutifully reached for the spoon and took a swallow. She set the utensil back suddenly not having an appetite. Especially after her engagement ring clinked against the bowl. As if the ring itself was reminding her of the commitment she had made.  
Not that she'd forgotten.  
Andy just wanted to make sure marrying Luke was the right choice. Tonight she wasn't so sure. Taking a deep breath Andy steeled herself for the conversation to come.

* * *

Checking to make sure the burners were off had just been an excuse to put some space between them.  
Give Sam some time to catch his breath.  
Things seemed to be changing way too fast.  
Then again isn't that what he wanted?  
All he could think of during the long night had been the possibility of having a chance with Andy.  
Now she was potentially giving him one and Sam didn't know what to do with it.  
Then again life didn't ask if you were ready.  
If Sam really wanted to pursue a relationship with Andy this was his opportunity. Whether it came today or next week it wouldn't make it easier.  
Things worth having were never easy.

Putting his dinner in the fridge and a frying pan in the sink Sam returned to the living room. He sat on the arm of the sofa and turned so he was facing Andy resting his feet on the cushion. He rested his arms on his legs and waited.  
For her credit Andy met his gaze.

"Sam, what were you going to say to me? After the shooting?"

Damn, nothing like going all in on the first round.

"Andy…."

"Don't tell me you don't remember."

Sam shook his head. "Trust me that day is etched in my mind forever."

"What were you going to say?"Andy prompted.

"That you scared the hell out of me."Sam whispered as he looked away. "The way you hit the ground I thought for sure the shot had been fatal."

"Why would that scare you, Sam?"Andy asked quietly. "If I'm just your partner."

Her words brought Sam's gaze back to center. How could she think that was all she was to him? Had he really been that much of an ass?  
As Sam saw the sadness and hollowness enter Andy's eyes he knew he had been.

"Thought I trained you better on obvservation."Sam replied. "We're more than partners."

Andy blinked. "Are we?"

"I love you."

The words were out before Sam even realized he'd said them. The words he'd been denying since almost day one.  
No taking it back.  
The truth now hung in the room like a heavy fog.  
Part of Sam wanted to bolt but instead he held his ground. Watching as a rapid series of emotions played across Andy's face.

After a long endless moment Andy asked. "Do….do you mean that?"

Swallowing hard Sam slid down onto the sofa and captured her right hand in his. "Yes. I know I've been an idiot….but I want a chance to figure this out. What we've got here is good."

* * *

Andy wanted to shake her head to clear it but knew that motion would only cause the pain to return. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She hadn't expected Sam to confirm what was between them.  
What had always been tangible but unspoken.  
Something she thought he didn't want.  
However looking at Sam now it was clear he did.

"I had a lot of time to think last night."Swarek continued quietly not releasing her hand. "You may have barged into my life, Andy, but I like you in it. With the robbery yesterday the thought of you not being in it….made me realize how important you've become to me."

Andy looked down at their hands amazed at the turn of events. Sam had actually said the words.  
The three words people found so hard to say.  
He loved her.  
Not like a sister.  
Not like a friend.  
Truly loved her.

Sam reached up and gently placed his free hand under Andy's chin forcing her to meet his gaze. "I know you're committed to Callaghan but he's not right for you. We fit, Andy."

Tears began to flow and Andy didn't bother to try to stop them. Sam's words echoed in her turbulent thoughts.  
_We fit._

They did she just never thought they'd get to this point.  
Andy glanced at her engagement ring and swallowed hard.  
Luke or Sam?  
The answer was clear.  
Had been after the robbery when she hadn't called Luke.  
When the one person she'd needed to be there was.  
Just like always.  
Sam always had her back.

"Talk to me, Andy."Swarek pleaded quietly.

Andy blinked back the tears and found the courage to say what would change her life. "I love you too."

* * *

Sam felt a smile cross his face.  
She loved him.  
This beautiful courageous woman was willing to give up a secure future and a white picket fence to be with him.

Leaning forward Sam kissed Andy careful of the bandages and bruises. As the kiss deepened Sam knew that whatever the future held they'd face it and deal with it together.  
They were stronger together.

* * *

Andy melted into Sam savoring the kiss. A kiss they hadn't shared since the blackout.  
This one had more meaning.  
Promises of the future.  
That Sam's heart was hers.  
She knew he didn't give his heart away lightly. Once you were in Sam's life you were in it for keeps.

From somewhere in the living room Andy heard the distant ringing of her cell phone. She knew it was Luke from the ringtone. She'd deal with him when he got home.  
Slipping off her engagement ring Andy fumbled until she found the surface of the coffee table and set it down.

Sam pulled back and saw what she had done. His smile widened as he cupped her face in his hands.

"I love you."

Andy smiled knowing she'd made the right decision. She gently caressed Sam's right cheek marveling at the depth of emotion she saw in his brown eyes.

"I love you too, Sam. Think we can be together and work together?"

Swarek nodded as he lightly kissed her. "I'm used to you driving me crazy. We'll figure it out."

Andy laughed softly and snuggled against him suddenly exhausted.

Sam wrapped his arms around Andy and pulled her close. He shifted position so he could stretch his long legs out on the sofa.

"Sleep, Andy."

Sleep she did. Probably the best sleep Andy had ever had nestled against Sam's chest with the quilt pulled around both of them.  
She was looking forward to waking up in Sam's arms for many years to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Realized the engagement occurred in the same episode of Luke getting shot. So in my AU the engagement happened earlier and this goes AU after 2x02 'Might have been'. :)  
So obviously Luke and Jo never sleep together in this AU I tried to portray Luke and Andy's breakup as no bad guy on either side.

Title: Two halves of a whole  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Andy/Sam  
spoilers: everything fair game  
Notes and summary: see part one

At noon the next day Andy was feeling much better. Not a hundred percent yet but able to stand and walk on her own without wobbling. She and Sam shared a meal that consisted of her first real food in twelve hours.  
Sub sandwiches, chips and iced tea.

"Offer to stay at my place still stands."Sam said softly as he picked up the second half of his sandwich.

Andy smiled and placed a comforting hand on his left arm. "Love you, Sam, but I don't think we're ready for twenty-four, seven yet. It's a good thing Gail held on to her apartment."

"And is letting you sublet it."Sam added as he swallowed a bite and took another.

"Who would've thought she'd trust me with it."McNally replied with a grin.

Sam chuckled. "She's come a long way."

"We all have."Andy commented quietly as she stood and walked to the window. "Though some of us are back sliding."

Sam wiped his hands and mouth on a napkin before setting the sandwich wrapper on the coffee table. He rose to his feet and followed Andy. Wrapping his arms around her waist Sam pulled her back against him.

"You're a better cop than Gail."

Andy rested her head against Sam's chest. "I busted your undercover op and have gotten shot. That's just the tip of the iceberg."

Sam turned Andy so she was facing him. He lightly touched one of the remaining bandages on her face. "You got this saving twelve lives while off duty. Not to mention you saved my ass while undercover. You're a good cop, Andy, you just have to trust yourself."

"I didn't think I was getting out of that store, Sam."Andy whispered. "It was pure luck that he dropped the gun."

"His bad luck is my good fortune."Swarek replied huskily. "Don't know what I would've done if I'd lost you."

Andy felt herself melt at Sam's words. No one had ever made her weak kneed and her toes curl. Not in high school and not with Luke. Luke had been a safe choice she knew what she was getting.  
Sam went all in. Passionate about everything he did. She could see it when he looked at her what she meant to him.  
Leaning forward Andy kissed Sam. Reassuring him without words that they'd get through whatever lay ahead.

* * *

The majority of the next forty-eight hours Andy spent sleeping. She didn't have her usual new bed problem thanks to the pain meds. Plus when she woke up she'd find Sam either sleeping next to her or sitting in the window seat of the bay window. It was one of Andy's favorite features of the bedroom and Sam had taken to sitting there and working on his laptop. He'd been doing partial shifts since she'd gotten settled in Gail's old apartment.

On the eve of the third day Andy woke to the ringing of her cell phone. Luke's ringtone. She'd talked to Luke once since the robbery. Just long enough to assure him that she was okay. As Andy reached for the phone she noticed the bedroom was empty. As much as Andy loved Sam's support she needed to handle Luke on her own.

"Hi."McNally greeted as she activated the phone.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Better. Head doesn't feel like its split in half any more."

"Good."

"How's your Dad?"

"Improving faster than the doctors expected."Luke replied and Andy could hear the relief in his voice. "They're hoping to release him tomorrow afternoon so I should be home the next day by noon at the latest."

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk when you get home. About us."

"Okay."Callaghan acknowledged. "I love you."

"Have a safe trip."Andy said quietly before ending the call and setting the phone back on the nightstand.

Slumping down against the pillow she knew that day was going to be hell. But the sooner she ended it with Luke the sooner she could move forward with Sam.  
Yawning Andy pulled the quilt closer around her.  
Soon she was fast asleep.

* * *

It was killing Sam not to be there when Andy broke things off with Luke. Which according to his watch had been in progress for twenty minutes. Not long enough for a call or text from Andy. But enough to make him figety and drive everyone around him nuts.  
Which at the moment was Oliver.

"Sammy."

"Yeah?"

"Where we're meeting Jerry? You passed it three blocks ago."

Sam shot his friend a glare. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I did."Shaw replied gripping the squad's dash board as Sam spun the car in a hard u-turn. "Pull over and let me drive."

Swarek shook his head. "I'm good."

"You haven't heard a word I've said for the past hour and you're barely acknowledging the existence of traffic lights. Jerry needs us in one piece."

"Funny."Sam mumbled as he eased off the gas pedal a fraction.

"What's going on with you?"

Sam sighed. "Andy's ending it with Luke as we speak."

Oliver's eyes widened. "So you two finally talked?"

Sam allowed himself a brief smile. "Yeah."

Oliver grinned. "About time. Life's too short my friend not to take a chance on happiness."

Sam parked the squad and turned the engine off and took the keys out.

"Let's get this over with."Shaw stated as he opened the door.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

Sam hesitated he needed advice and knew Oliver wouldn't say anything to their colleagues. "She doesn't think we're ready for the living together working together thing."

Oliver shut the door and turned to face his friend. "Our jobs are intense most of the time. What we see and deal with every day it's tough on normal relationships. People outside the job don't understand the pressure. With you two being partners the majority of the time it's going to be tough. Give her some time to get to where you are."

Shaw's radio came to life interrupting the conversation.

"Barber to Shaw. Did you two get lost?"

"Just side tracked. We're here now….on our way to you. Shaw out."

The two officers exited the car in silence and crossed the warehouse parking lot to meet the others.

* * *

Luke stared at the ring in his right hand for a long moment. His tired mind trying to process what Andy had just told him. He leaves for a few days and it's over?  
What could change that fast?  
They were happy when he left.

Sitting down on the arm of the sofa Luke looked at his ex-fiance. Andy stood by the kitchen's breakfast bar her hands shoved deep in the pockets of her jacket. Her hair was back in a pony tail, her face pale; no makeup. Luke's gaze lingered on the dark bruises on Andy's neck.  
Not for the first time in recent days did he wonder how close to death she had come in that grocery store.  
Facing one's own mortality changes one's perspective.  
Luke could respect that but to change everything in three days?

"Andy."Luke began quietly. "If you need time….I'll give it to you….whatever you need. You've been through a lot recently."

Andy closed the space between them. She gently took his free hand in hers.

"I know this seems sudden to you and I'm sorry."McNally stated sadly. "I've had a lot of time to think after the robbery. To think of what I want out of life."

"Andy…"

Andy squeezed his hand before stepping back. "I thought I loved you, Luke. I did."

"But you love Swarek more."Luke finished bitterly.

"I do and I'm sorry. I-I'll come for my things when you're not here."Andy replied as she blinked back tears.

Luke could only watch as she picked up her blue overnight bag and slung the strap over her right shoulder.

"Goodbye, Luke."Andy said softly as she met his gaze for a long moment.

Turning Andy left the condo.


	7. Chapter 7

Really short but new. :) Longer update soon I promise. :)

Title: Two halves of a whole  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: see part one

When Andy reached her temporary home she dialed Sam's number as she let herself in.  
She had needed the drive to compose herself.  
Sam answered on the second ring.

"Hey, you okay?"

Andy smiled at his concern as she sat down on the sofa. "Yeah. As breakups go it went well. No yelling."

"Good."Sam replied. "I was worried he might not want to let you go."

"I didn't give him a choice and he'd accepted that we'd grown apart."

"I'm sure he wasn't too happy."Swarek stated.

"No, but things are okay, Sam."Andy assured him.

"Andy, I'm stuck on this stakeout the rest of the afternoon. I should be done about six if you want to meet for dinner."

"Love to, Sam. We technically haven't had a real date."

"Pick you up at six thirty, then?"

"What's the dress code?"Andy asked suddenly aware of what little clothing she had. Most was still at Luke's. "I may have to go shopping."

"You look beautiful in anything."Sam replied. "Dress code is casual."

"See you then. Be careful."

"Always. Love you."

"Love you too."

Grinning Andy ended the call. After a few minutes she dialed Gail's number. Andy didn't have much furniture but she wanted to see what she could get out of storage. Perhaps she and Gail could come to an arrangement and swap her things into storage. After leaving a message Andy made one more phone call. She needed to talk to Sergeant Best and find out how soon she could come back to work.

* * *

As Sam pocketed his phone he turned and found Oliver watching him with an ear to ear grin.

"What?"

"Nothing."Shaw replied as he moved the squad into position outside the warehouse they were watching. "Just nice to see you happy."

Swarek glowered for a moment but then smiled. "Don't ruin my reputation."

"Secret's safe."Oliver promised with a chuckle. "So where are you taking her?"

"Any ideas?"

"Couple. Weather's warming up. There's this new place on the waterfront."

* * *

At six Andy found herself nervously rearranging things in the kitchen. Plates, glasses, mugs, pots, pans, and baking sheets. Andy knew it was silly to be nervous. She and Sam spent more time together than they did apart.  
It wasn't a true first date.  
However, this was their first step towards a future together.

Shaking her head Andy closed the cabinet doors. She was going to enjoy tonight and not worry about tomorrow.  
Easier said then done as Andy's cell phone beeped.  
Sam had sent a text saying he was downstairs.

Gathering a light jacket and her purse Andy turned the lights off and left the apartment.

* * *

Waiting in his truck Sam stared at the bouquet of daisies lying on the passenger seat. Oliver had insisted that Sam get flowers. Now though Sam wasn't so sure. Not so much on giving them to Andy but on the type.  
Maybe he should've gone with roses.  
Any indecisions vanished a few minutes later when Andy's face lit up when he presented the bouquet.

"Oh, Sam, they're beautiful."Andy exclaimed as she got in and closed the door taking the flowers from him.

"So are you."Sam replied not able to stop himself or keep the silly grin off his face.

Andy did look beautiful in the simple short sleeved white and dark blue floral print dress. The kiss that followed floored Sam with its intensity.  
The ones they'd shared before had been good.  
This one was something different.  
There were no barriers between them any longer.  
He wasn't her training officer.  
She wasn't with someone else.

Sam lost himself in the kiss. Letting his senses drink her in. It wasn't until his back hit the driver's side door that reality kicked in. Along with the need for oxygen.

"Andy, if we keep that up we're going right back inside."Sam stated huskily as he brushed a stray brown hair away from her face.

Andy grinned. "As much as I'd love that you owe me a date."

Sam laughed as Andy settled back into the passenger seat. He put the truck into drive and pulled away from the curb. "Yes, I do."


	8. Chapter 8

I'm from the US and have never been to Toronto so I've been getting info from the web so forgive any mistakes. :)

Title: Two halves of a whole  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Timeline: AU after 2x02  
Notes and summary: see part one

Andy had no idea what she had for dinner that night. She was sure it was delicious since her plate was empty. Andy was just having far too good of a time to pay attention to the food. The restaurant Sam had taken her to was brand new and a block over and up from the Harbourfront complex on Lake Ontario. It was also just steps away from Toronto's music garden. There were free concerts in the garden every summer. Unfortunately the concerts hadn't started yet. Which on the other hand was good for their date the restaurant was crowded but not overly so. The décor was modern yet comfortable. Streamlined, no harsh edges or colors and the added bonus of a dance floor near the back.

Uncle Kracker's 'Smile' pumped from the restaurant's overhead speakers. Andy found herself tapping along to the beat. Seeing this Sam grinned, stood and snagged her hand pulling her out onto the dance floor.  
As the song wound down Andy melted into Sam's embrace and rested her head on his chest. They slow danced the last few bars of the song.

"It's been a wonderful first date, Sam."

"Glad you enjoyed it."

"Did you?"Andy asked as she pulled back to meet his gaze.

"I was with you, wasn't I?"Sam replied with a grin as he kissed her lightly.

Andy squeezed Sam's hand as they separated and walked back to the table. Their waiter appeared as they sat down.

"Do you guys want dessert?"

Andy glanced at Sam. "Want to split one?"

"Sure. You pick."

Andy took the menu from the young red haired man and studied it for a moment. She pointed to her selection and the waiter grinned.

"Excellent choice."The waiter complimented as he took the menu. "It'll be a few moments."

"Thanks."Andy replied with a smile as she settled back in her chair.

"You got something with tons of chocolate didn't you?"Sam asked.

"Maybe."

Sam reached over and took Andy's left hand in his and gently rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. Not only was the gesture incredibly intimate and romantic but it gave her goosebumps. It was also another surprise from Sam. She hadn't expected that he'd be the romantic hand holding in public type.

"It's something that'll kill my girlish figure, isn't it?"Swarek asked.

Andy swallowed hard as she leaned forward. "I'm sure we can a way to work off the pounds."

Sam flashed a devilish grin. "You think so, huh?"

The waiter reappeared with the dessert breaking the mood.

"Enjoy."The youth said as he placed the single plate in the center of the table along with two forks.

"Wow."Andy exclaimed as she looked at the dessert she had chosen.

On the chilled plate was a generous slice of cheesecake with a ribbon of chocolate through it and on a chocolate crust. Two strawberries rested on top.

"Bigger than you thought?"Sam asked as he picked up his fork.

"Glad we're splitting it."Andy acknowledged as she reached for her own fork.

Sam cut a bite sized portion with his fork and scooped it up. Instead of raising it to his mouth he turned the fork and gestured that Andy should eat it.  
Andy grinned and ate the cheesecake off his fork. As the flavors assaulted her senses Andy closed her eyes.

"Mmmm….heaven."

"Thought you should have the first bite."Sam replied with a chuckle.

"Thanks."Andy said as she opened her eyes and took another bite with her own fork.

They shared the rest of the cheesecake though Andy suspected that Sam let her eat the larger portion.

"That was a lovely meal."Andy complimented as she took a sip of water. "Thank you, Sam."

"Glad you liked it but we're not done yet."Sam replied as he picked up the leather holder that held the check, looked at it briefly and placed the right amount of cash inside.

"We're not?"Andy asked as she rose to her feet.

Sam stood and kissed her quickly taking her right hand in his. "No we're not. Night's still young."

* * *

A walk on the boardwalk by the lake was the last on Sam's agenda for the night. As he hoped the weather had held and it was still nice out. A little chilly but still better than the long winter they had endured.  
It was so nice to feel the warm breeze off the water. As they walked from the restaurant to the boardwalk Sam stole a glance at Andy. He was happy to see the sparkle back in her eyes.  
It was hard to believe three days ago Andy had nearly been killed. The thought still chilled Sam how close he'd come to losing her. Shaking off the memories Sam let go of her hand and looped an arm around Andy's shoulders.

"I had forgotten how pretty it is here."Andy commented as they walked north along the lakeshore.

"It is."Sam agreed as he pulled them over to the railing and drew Andy into an embrace. "I haven't been here for awhile either."

"Oh, I talked to Sergeant Best today about coming back."McNally stated as she looked out at the water.

"And?"Sam asked as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"He said I need the final okay from the doctors so I made the appointment for tomorrow afternoon."Andy replied with a smile. "I hope they clear me."

"They will."Sam promised. "It'll be nice to have you back."

"It'll be good to be back."Andy stated as she turned in Sam's arms. "Only been a few days but I miss it."

Sam wanted to bottle this moment and save it forever. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt at peace. Sam was still amazed at the turn in their relationship. He still wasn't sure if he could be involved with Andy and work with her every day. The thought of her getting hurt or in trouble again made his heart clench.  
However if what he was feeling now was what it was going to be like Sam would do everything he could to make it work.

"I love you."Andy said softly as she leaned forward her lips inches from his.

Sam let her kiss him then he deepened the kiss savoring it. She tasted like cheesecake. He pushed Andy back against the railing letting the kiss consume his senses. Andy met his kisses with equal passion. When they final broke apart both were breathless.

"I could definitely get used to this."Andy stated with a smile as she rested her head on his chest.

"You ready to go?"Sam asked as he stepped back.

Andy nodded as she linked their hands. "Yes. It was a very nice night, Sam."

"Yeah it was."Swarek agreed as they left the boardwalk and headed back to his truck.

* * *

Once back at Andy's Sam saw her fumble for the light switch as they entered. He caught her hand and pulled it to him as he kicked the door shut.

"Leave them off."Swarek ordered as he dropped a line of kisses down the right side of Andy's neck.

"Okay."

Sam loved hearing her breathless. Half way across the living room his shirt was off along with her dress and shoes. The rest of their clothes were in the hall  
By the time Sam got them to the bedroom all coherent thought was gone.  
All his mind was registering was that this beautiful woman loved him.  
As Sam lowered Andy onto the bed he planned on showing Andy how much he loved her.

* * *

Sunlight woke Andy the next morning. She felt Sam's arm looped over her waist as he slept. Andy thought she had been loved by Luke but it was nothing in comparison to what she and Sam had shared the night before.  
Reaching over Andy lightly touched Sam's right cheek not wanting to wake him yet. She smiled watching him sleep. The sex had been amazing but it was what Sam conveyed to her that he couldn't say in words that had been incredible.  
Andy knew now what they shared was real and forever. It scared her a bit but the happiness she felt now overruled any fear that went with it.  
They'd figure things out.

Turning onto her other side Andy snuggled back against Sam. Minutes later she was asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Nice long chapter for you guys. Enjoy. :) Thanks as always for the reviews and story alerts

Also microsoft word hates me this morning so I apologize for any formatting issues.

Title: Two halves of a whole  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Timeline: AU after 2x02

Six months slipped by and Andy couldn't believe how fast it went. She and Sam had surprisingly fit into a routine separating work and personal. Well as much as they could. There were still fights but they'd survived them.  
Andy had rented Gail's old apartment when the lease was up. Dov and Chris had helped Sam swap out Gail's furniture for Andy's. She didn't have much but it was nice to have her things back.  
To finally have something of a stable life.  
Now sitting at parade that drizzly Tuesday afternoon Andy glanced at the back of the room. Sam was standing next to Jerry both leaning against the wall. He caught her look and grinned. Andy smiled back before turning her attention back to Best.

"Now that we have the routine stuff out of the way."Frank Best continued as he looked up from his notes. "I understand Detective Barber needs a few good souls for undercover op."

Jerry walked to the front of the room and turned to face the officers gathered. "Nothing too exciting this time. We finally got a reliable source on the black market electronics ring. Going to need Shaw, Swarek, Epstein and McNally."

Andy felt a familiar rush of adrenaline as she exchanged a grin with Dov. It'd been awhile since she'd done an undercover operation. She found them extremely challenging yet rewarding at the same time. To pull off a whole new identity was exhilarating.

"Alright people that's it you have your assignments."Best stated ending the briefing. "Be safe out there looks like the roads may get icy later. Have a good shift."

"Great."Traci muttered from the right of Andy. "Drunks and icy roads."

Chris grinned from the seat behind them as he stood. "Oh come on, Traci, it might be fun to watch them spin."

"Drunken demolition derby as long as all they hit is each other or trash cans."Gail added with a smile."Lets go and leave the dynamic duo to their undercover op."

Andy grinned."You know it's a lot of hurry up and wait."

"Yes but you're not in a squad."Chris stated as Dov joined Andy.

"That's true."Epstein replied with a wide smile. "Just a crowded van."

Laughing Andy watched her friends leave. She was glad everyone had stayed at the fifteenth. She knew Chris and Traci had been offered spots in other divisions. Dov had flirted with the idea of equestrian patrol but in the end had turned it down.  
Sam came up behind Andy and rested a hand at the small of her back

"Hi."Andy greeted as she turned towards him.

"Hi yourself."Sam replied as he kissed Andy quickly.

"Nothing like a rainy November day for undercover."Dov stated once Andy and Sam broke apart.

"Afraid of a little rain, Epstein?"Sam asked with a smile. "Jerry wants everybody in the detective's office. Buy's going down around seven so we have only a few hours to get everything set up."

"Let's roll."Andy suggested as the trio exited the parade room.

* * *

Jerry had arranged for a makeup artist from one of the local tv and movie studios to assist the team in getting into their disguises. By the time the woman was done Andy barely recognized Dov. Scratch that she didn't recognize him with the blond hair dye with dark green streaks, jeans and black leather jacket with zippers on the sleeves.

"I'm sorry do I know you?"Andy asked with a grin as the two stood in the locker room.

"Pretty sure I'd remember a hot babe like yourself."Dov replied playing along.

Andy's hair color had remained the same but the makeup artist had added purple streaks to it. It was down around her shoulders. Her attire mirrored Dov's except her shirt was a low cut long sleeved pink.  
Grinning Andy pulled out her cell phone and activated the camera option.

"Smile, Dov, I have to get a picture of this."

"What you don't think I can pull of the blond look?"Dov retorted with a huge smile as he posed model style.

"If you two are done with the fashion show we have an op to do."Sam commented from the doorway causing both Andy and Dov to jump.

"Spoilsport."Andy commented as she grabbed her purse from the bench. "Ready, Dov?"

"Born ready."Dov replied excitedly as he followed Andy and Sam out the door. "This is going to be fun!"

Sam shook his head exchanging a glance with Andy as he said. "They're going to spot him a mile off."

Andy laughed. "He'll be fine."

Dov glowered but his enthusiasm didn't damper. "Still in the room here."

* * *

The sun had long since set as Oliver, Sam and Jerry sat in the unmarked black van across the street from a trio of warehouses. They were deep in the Toronto warehouse district. Half the buildings were abandoned and shuttered. Most were speckled with gang graffiti.

"Seven thirty and it looks like ten."Oliver grumbled as he took a sip of coffee. "I hate winter."

"Not even officially into winter yet."Sam retorted.

"Like Mother Nature ever pays attention to the calendar."Jerry added as he adjusted his headphones his gaze fixed on the monitor.

"You really think Epstein is up to this?"Swarek inquired as he looked at Jerry.

Barber rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't have picked him if he wasn't, Sammy. He'll watch her back."

"Better."Sam mumbled.

Sam didn't like not being in the building with Andy. They were parked as close as they could be without drawing attention. Still if things went south it'd take them a precious few minutes to cross the parking lot and get inside. Adjusting his headset Sam forced himself to relax. Andy had a natural talent for undercover work. She knew what she was doing and could think on her feet. Andy would be able to deal with any snafus Dov got them into.

"We're about to go in."Andy's voice stated over the microphone.

"You know their password. Good hunting."Jerry replied as he reached forward and adjusted the monitor's picture.

"Here we go."Oliver said quietly his gaze fixed on the screen.

Sam sent off a silent prayer that this would be an easy one.

* * *

"Think they would arrange this somewhere other than a warehouse."Dov muttered as he shifted from one foot to the other.

"Why?"Andy asked as she pressed the intercom buzzer.

"Just seems cliché and obvious."Dov replied as a male voice answered the intercom.

"Yeah?"A voice boomed over the intercom.

"Morpheus"Andy supplied the password.

The tan door next to the larger metal door clicked. Dov reached over and turned the handle pushing it open.  
Andy took a deep breathe and followed Dov inside. She had to remember her cover role was a flaky girlfriend and not a cop. Not the more experienced undercover officer. Andy trusted Dov and knew he'd have her back. Knew he could think on his feet. He just sometimes got over enthusiastic and jumped in with both feet.  
In the undercover world that could be dangerous.  
All Andy could do was stick to the plan and rely on what Sam had taught her.

* * *

"You two know Benny?"An overweight white man in his forties with a receding brown hairline asked as he stood by a stack of crates.

Dov glanced around the main room of the warehouse they'd been led into. Drab cement floor, Florissant lighting, gray walls and rows and rows of boxes and wooden crates. Besides he and Andy there were six other people in the room. Four men behind them and two in front.

"Yeah."Epstein replied. "Said you had some good stuff. Girl here wants an IPOD."

Andy smiled and slinked her right arm around Dov's waist placing a kiss on his neck. "Pink one have to color coordinate ya know?'

The man ignored Andy and studied Dov. "We sell in bulk only we ain't Best Buy."

"Didn't think you were."Dov replied easily."Lacy isn't the only girl that wants one."

"Lets see the cash."Their host ordered as he stepped forward.

Dov shook his head. "Merchandise first."

* * *

Andy scanned the boxes as Dov talked. In the fourth stack of boxes down from them Andy saw something that made her freeze. One of the crates had broken at the bottom left corner and sticking out where two barrels of semi-automatic rifles.  
These guys weren't just dealing in stolen IPODS and computers they had weapons as well. That had not been in the intel they'd been given.  
Andy knew Jerry knew nothing about this gang selling guns.  
Their source obviously hadn't known either. Or he had and hadn't cared to mention that part. Electronics were lucrative but guns to the right buyer were much more of a money maker. Especially good quality ones.  
Somehow Andy had to not only signal Dov but also alert Sam and the others.

The guns thrown into the mix made Andy nervous. Sam had always told her to trust her instincts and right now they were screaming at her that something wasn't right. The stakes just got raised and that was never a good thing. Preparing for this undercover op Andy and Dov had come up with not only code words but hand signals and gestures.  
Andy mentally went over the list and chose one. She linked her right hand with Dov and dug a fingernail into his palm. Andy felt Dov stiffen as he recognized the signal he wrapped his fingers around hers and squeezed her hand in response.  
Now Andy had to warn the team in the van.  
She lazily rested her head on Dov's shoulder as she trailed her free hand down his arm.

"Babe, I'm starved. Can we get tacos after?"

* * *

In the van Sam froze as he heard Andy's code word. It was one of the higher level code words.  
His heart rate started to rise.

"Easy, Sammy."Jerry cautioned as he saw his friend stand and grab a bullet proof vest putting it on.

"She wouldn't give the code word unless she was worried about something."Sam replied. "Call it we've got enough to grab them."

Jerry shook his head his gaze fixed on the screen. "Give it another minute. I don't think this guy is the mastermind."

Oliver glanced at Sam for a moment before reaching for his own vest resting on the seat next to him and putting it on.

Sam stood by the van's sliding door watching Andy on the monitor. Andy and Dov each had a small camera concealed in their clothing. The feed he was watching was from Dov's. He trusted Jerry's judgment with ops. Sam just hoped the delay wouldn't hinder a successful outcome.  
Right now the only outcome that mattered to Sam was that Andy and Dov were safe.

* * *

"Yeah, babe anything you want."Dov replied as he looked at their host. "You gonna show us the stuff while we're still young or do we take our money somewhere else?"

The man snorted. "Nowhere else with stuff this good."

At the leader's nod another man stepped forward and pulled a box off a pile and placed it at Dov's feet. He took a crowbar from another colleague and expertly ripped the top off in one smooth motion.  
Nestled inside were dozens of IPODS still in packages.

Dov nodded and took the dark green duffel bag he was carrying and set it on the floor. He opened the zippered compartment revealing the cash.  
Their host lumbered over and took several bundles of the cash out and ruffled the bills.

"It's all there."Epstein grumbled.

"Trust ain't my strong point."The man replied as he put the cash back and grabbed the bag. "And nobody comes out in this weather to make a buy with just his girlfriend."

* * *

Oliver tossed down his headphones. "They've been made."

"Damn."Jerry swore as he grabbed his own vest and put it on. "Let's move."

Shaw glanced back at the monitor and his heart clenched as it went dark. "They killed the lights!"

"Shit."Sam cursed as he threw open the van door and jumped out.

As the trio raced towards the warehouse gunfire could be heard.


	10. Chapter 10

Short but new. :) I'm posting this at 2 in the morning so forgive any mistakes. :)

Title: Two halves of a whole  
Author: Cindy Ryan

It took two kicks for Sam to break the lock of the warehouse door. By then the gunfire had stopped leaving eerie silence in its wake. Tires squealed in the distance suggested at least one bad guy had escaped.

"McNally, Epstein what's your twenty?"Oliver thundered into his radio as they entered the building.

Andy and Dov had been given tiny radio transmitters and earpieces as part of the op.  
The silence was killing Sam. No one was responding to hails.

"Clear!"Jerry called from the front of the hallway by the office area.

There was partial lighting in the trio found the door to the main area of the warehouse and slipped into the dark. Flashlights clicked on and the room illuminated the farther the three went.

"Freeze, police! Hands where we can see them!"Jerry shouted.

No movement or sound answered and Oliver's flashlight beam fell on Dov's still form half laying on a wooden crate.

"Epstein!"Shaw exclaimed drawing the others attention as he knelt by the younger man.

Sam felt his anger rise when he saw Dov had been grazed by a bullet.  
His left arm was at an odd angle

"This side's clear!"Jerry confirmed coming back towards the center of the room and moving towards the aisles.

"Got two perps down over on this side"Swarek added from the left side of the room. "They're dead."

"One here unconscious with a leg wound."Jerry called from the top of one of the aisles. "Sam give me your cuffs."

Sam fished out his hand cuffs and jogged over to Barber handing him the metal bracelets. All the while he constantly scanned the area for any sign of Andy. Sam's worry and fear grew with each second. Swarek took the gun that had fallen near the assailant while Jerry cuffed him to one of the metal shelves. The young red haired man didn't stir.

"That should hold him."Jerry commented.

Sam checked the farthest side of the warehouse. It was empty as well.

"Area's secure."Sam reported to Shaw as he and Jerry made their way back. "How's Epstein?"

"Through and through probably not going to have use of his arm for a few weeks."Oliver stated as he used his folded jacket to apply pressure to the wound.

"1505 backup is two minutes out EMS is accompanying them."Dispatch reported.

Sam cursed two minutes was too long.

"Easy, Sammy."Jerry cautioned quietly placing a hand on his friend's right shoulder. "Andy's smart. We'll find her."

"How could you put McNally and Epstein together?"Sam snapped glancing down at Dov's still form.

"I thought their luck would cancel each other out."Jerry retorted.

Sam stalked past him towards the rear of the warehouse. Half way he stopped dead his flashlight playing across a lower shelf. "Jerry, you're gonna want to see this."

Barber joined him and whistled softly as he saw the weapons peaking out of the broken crate.

"That's what Andy saw."Sam stated quietly. "What are we dealing with? Your intel didn't have anything on weapons going through here."

"No either my source didn't know or he lied."Jerry replied as he examined the crates around the broken one. "If he lied I'm going to make his life hell. All these crates have guns. Couple million dollars worth here."

Sam closed his eyes briefly trying to keep his emotions in check. Andy needed him to be a cop not a freaked out boyfriend.  
She needed him to focus, to come up with a plan.

"Jerry, these guys opened fire on two people they suspected to be cops."

Barber looked up meeting his gaze. "Don't do this to yourself, Sammy."

"She's not here, she's not responding what the hell else am I supposed to think?"Sam replied grimly as he stormed past and to the top of the aisle.

Jerry caught up to him. "If they grabbed her….."

"Doesn't make any sense to take her."Sam said as they moved towards the only exit on that side of the room. "Unless they want to send us a message."

Sirens could be heard in the distance.

Barber shook his head. "Could've done that by shooting them both here."

Sam tried his radio once more. "McNally, what's your twenty? Please respond."

Silence answered. Jerry's flashlight beam splashed across a section of cement by the fire exit.  
A dark red stain caught their attention.

"Blood trail."Sam reported his heart in his throat

Barber grabbed his radio and activated it. "Barber to Shaw we've found a blood trail and going to see where it leads."

"Be careful."Oliver replied. "I'll let backup know."

"Copy."Jerry acknowledged as he followed Sam outside.

* * *

Andy was conscious enough to know she was being dragged through the snow.  
Ungracefully.  
The cold air helped and Andy blinked black spots away from her vision. Her head pounded and her ears still rang from the gunfire.  
Memories slowly returned.  
Enough for Andy to know the man pulling her through the alley behind the warehouse was the one they had tried to buy the Ipods from.  
For his size the man was strong and quicker than she would have thought.  
Andy hoped Dov was okay. She didn't know what happened to her friend after the lights went out.  
He had ducked to one side and Andy to the other.

It was then to her dismay that Andy realized her radio earpiece had fallen out. Whether it was during the gunfight or kidnapping it didn't matter. She had no way to contact Sam. Andy knew he'd be worried by now.  
She hoped he wouldn't take any unnecessary risks to find her before backup arrived. Andy wasn't sure if there were any other assailants in the warehouse.

Her captor paused by the corner of a smaller warehouse to catch his breath. Andy realized this was her opportunity. She'd been playing possum long enough. It was then that she noticed the man was bleeding from a bullet wound to his left wrist. She felt the man's grip on her arms go slack just a bit. Andy swung her legs around aiming at the man's ankles.  
She hit them full force and he dropped her with a yelp of surprise and pain.  
Andy bounced to her feet looking around for any kind of weapon.

"Bitch! I was right you are a cop."

"What gave you the first clue?"Andy countered with a brief smile.

Andy placed another kick to her captor's groin and he doubled over in pain

"You're going to regret that."The older man hissed as he straightened revealing a wicked looking knife he'd pulled from a pocket. "I may have lost my gun in there but that's not the only way to cause pain."

As Andy decided her next move sirens could be heard in the distance.


	11. Chapter 11

Wow almost 90 reviews on this one…..thanks so much. :) You guys keep me writing. :)

Title: Two halves of a whole  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: see part one

The blood trail faded the farther Sam and Jerry went. But they also noticed the tracks of something big being dragged. Sam swallowed hard at the mental image of a hurt and bloody Andy being dragged through the snow.  
Jerry heard the sounds of a fight first.

"Sammy."

"Yeah, I heard it."

They reached a corner and came into a small passage between two warehouses. The merchandise/arms dealer was facing off with Andy. Sam was just in time to see the bastard hit Andy in the face.

"That was a wrong move you son of a bitch!"Swarek shouted gun raised ignoring Jerry's warning glance.

"Police!"Jerry called out his weapon raised. "Drop the knife! Hands in the air, now!"

The dark haired man smirked and raised his hands. Instead of surrendering he grabbed a still dazed Andy in a choke hold pulling her back against him.

"Damn it."Barber swore as he reached for his radio.

"You are the king of bad moves."Sam stated forcing his voice to be calm.

"1505 we have a hostage situation."Jerry reported quietly. "Repeat we have an officer involved hostage situation. Advise backup not to approach."

"Understood 1505 will advise other units."

"Smart."The dealer complimented. "This one means something to you."

The dealer looked at Sam. "Partner? Girlfriend?"

"You're going to drop the knife and let her go."Sam ordered as he took a step closer.

The man smiled. "Ah, both. Not that I blame you. Think I'll keep her and have some fun."

Sam knew the guy was bating him and it was working. The thought of the asshole touching Andy in any way was causing Sam to see red. Sam forced himself to calm down. Losing it wouldn't help Andy.

Andy cried out as her captor pressed the knife into her neck breaking skin.

"You are a dead man."Sam promised heatedly.

Jerry grabbed Swarek's free arm holding him back before saying. "I may have told everybody to back off but rest assured you are not leaving with Officer McNally. Every exit is covered."

"I like my odds."The man replied walking backwards.

Andy elbowed her captor hard in the ribs and lurched away from him falling face first into the snow.

Sam fired hitting the dealer in the right shoulder just above the collar bone sending him sprawling.

"Got him?"Sam asked Jerry as he holstered his weapon.

"Yeah."Barber replied as he took out a pair of handcuffs and slammed the dealer onto his stomach forcing the man's arms behind his back and cuffing him. "You're under arrest for assaulting a police officer, harboring stolen merchandise….."

Sam dropped to his knees next to Andy's still form. The fact that she was still in the same position scared the hell out of him. Had she been stabbed in her escape?

"Andy?"Swarek called as he gently turned her over. "Ambulance is on the way."

Sam searched Andy for any wounds and let out a relieved breath when he found none outside of the cut on her neck and bruise on her cheek.

"I'm okay."Andy stated quietly as she buried herself in Sam's arms. "Just had the wind knocked out of me."

"Thank God."Sam whispered. "When I heard the gunfire I thought I'd lost you."

Andy pulled back and kissed him quickly. "You'll never lose me, Sam. I love you."

"Love you too."Sam replied tenderly as the small alley was suddenly filled with fellow officers and paramedics.

It was over.  
Andy was safe.  
That was all that mattered.

Epilog to follow


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks as always for the reviews. :) Hope you enjoy the end. Remember at least two more stories in the works for this AU timeline. :)

Title: Two halves of a whole  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: see part one

A week after the undercover operation at the warehouse Andy decided that date night should be at home. Never mind the fact that it was unseasonably cold even for Toronto in early December. She'd been partnered with Chris that day and it'd been thankfully uneventful. Sam had been stuck in court most of the day testifying on a case from last year that had finally went to trial. From the text messages Andy had received throughout the day she had gathered that Sam had been very bored.

Pushing open the door to her apartment Andy juggled a bag of groceries and a bottle of wine as she kicked the door shut behind her. It was just four o'clock and she had plenty of time to cook dinner before Sam arrived.  
Andy had decided to stick to a simple menu for that night. Grilled chicken, side of angel hair pasta and green beans. Loaf of French bread, merlot wine and a store bought chocolate cake for dessert.  
Turning on the radio Andy entered the kitchen and began to put things away. She took out what she needed to cook and began to prepare the meal.  
After the stressful events of last week she and Sam needed a nice quiet romantic meal.

* * *

Using his key Sam let himself in to Andy's apartment. His stomach growled at the luscious smells that assaulted his senses when he stepped into the living room and shut the door. The sandwich he'd had for lunch seemed like a lifetime ago and paled in comparison to what was in the kitchen.  
Soft jazz played from Andy's IPOD on a bookcase in the living room. The dining room table was set and two tall white candles were lit in the center. Red wine filled the glasses and a basket of French bread sat to the left side of the table.

"Wow."Sam commented as he entered the kitchen and drew Andy into an embrace. "We should do date night at home more often."

"Hi."Andy replied with a smile as she kissed him. "Thought we could both use a decent meal. Did you have lunch?"

"Turkey sandwich and chips."Sam stated as he took off his jacket and gloves and walked to the hall closet and put them away. "You need any help?"

Andy shook her head. "No just have to plate stuff up. Have a seat. How was court?"

"Like watching paint dry."Sam muttered as he sat down at the table. "I think the two attorneys had a competition going to see who could ramble the longest."

"Poor baby."Andy commented with a grin as she kissed Sam lightly on the cheek and placed a plate of four pieces of chicken in the center of the table.

"I'll live."Sam replied as he pulled her close just as she stepped away from the table and kissed her longer. "How about you? Your day more exciting?"

"Nope. Chris and I started a trivia competition to starve off the boredom."

"Who won?"Sam asked as he let go of Andy and she returned to the kitchen.

"It's ongoing. Chris won this round. Winner after three buys lunch or breakfast."

"You'll get him next time."

"If he quits coming up with obscure questions."Andy said as she brought the rest of the dishes to the table and sat down.

"Just come up with some of your own to mess with his head."Sam countered as he took a piece of chicken and set it on his plate.

Andy's eyes sparkled. "There's a thought. Messing with Chris's head is fun."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "Diaz won't know what hit him."

* * *

Two hours later the dishes were done, leftovers in the fridge and dessert eaten. Andy sat on the sofa snuggled next to Sam.  
A light snow fell outside.

"This was a perfect night."Andy said softly as she rested her head on Sam's chest.

"Yeah it was. It was a good meal, thanks."Sam replied as he rubbed a thumb over the fingers of Andy's right hand.

"You're welcome….glad you liked it."Andy stated as she turned in Sam's arms so she could see his face. "Promise me something."

"Anything."Sam replied as he lightly touched her face with his free hand.

"Promise me we'll make time for nights like this. That no matter what happens on the job that we'll take time to be us."

Sam smiled as he lowered his head towards hers. "Promise. I love you, Andy."

"I love you too, Sam."Andy replied just as Sam's lips captured hers.

end


End file.
